


Воскресная поездка

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Driving, First Movie, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Перевод анонимного исполненияA Nice Sunday Drive, написанного по заявке "Вы в курсе, что, согласно оригинальному сценарию, у Ньюта в фильме должна была быть Веспа? ЭТО ОФИГЕТЬ КАК КРУТО. Хотелось бы увидеть, как он подвозит кого-нибудь из персонажей, при этом пререкаясь с ними".





	Воскресная поездка

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here belongs to me. If you are the author of this wonderful fill, please contact me at any time (you can find a link to my Tumblr blog in my profile) and I'll immediately add your name to the translation or, if you want so, delete it.

I.  
— Эй, маршал, знаете, если хотите, ну, если вас это не смущает, то можете, эм, обхватить меня за пояс.  
— Мне сойдут и ручки.  
— Без обид, но вы малость нарушаете равновесие, что значительно повышает наши шансы разбиться насмерть.  
— ...у вас ведь нет на одежде крови кайдзю?  
— Не-а, я дезинфицируюсь каждый раз, когда выхожу из лаборатории. Германн заставляет, говорит, я и так всю лабораторию изгваздал, хотя позвольте напомнить, что...  
— Мне не нужны подробности, доктор Гейзлер, я лишь хотел убедиться, что не испорчу костюм.  
— Хорошо.

II.  
— Ты продезинфицировался?  
— Да, Германн. Господи Иисусе, ты уже сто раз спрашивал меня...  
— И это безопасно?  
— Смотря что понимать под этим словом, в наши дни даже спать вряд ли безопасно...  
— Доктор Гейзлер, если я умру на этой проклятой куче металлолома, которую вы называете мотороллером...  
— Эм, я называю её Веспой, чувак...  
— Если я умру на ней, я восстану из мёртвых и буду преследовать тебя до скончания времён!  
— ...ты слишком крепко меня обнимаешь.  
— Нет, это я держусь за тебя — чтобы в случае чего прихватить с собой на тот свет.

III.  
— Какая милая!  
— Так, нет, ты явно хотела сказать «высокотехнологичная». Или, может, «европейская».  
— Нет, она милая. Очень милая.  
— Посмотрим, где будет твоё «милая», когда мы будем нестись по дороге со скоростью девяносто километров в час.  
— Она будет милой и быстрой.

IV.  
— Почему мне нельзя повести?  
— Во-первых, у тебя нет прав, во-вторых, ты не умеешь её водить, в-третьих, пятых и десятых, я даже Пентекосту вести не позволил, тебе-то с какой радости позволять?  
— Я рейнджер, это что-то да значит.  
— Ну, я тебе позвоню, когда Веспы будут управляться через Дрифт. Но у меня такое чувство, что мы не дрифтосовместимы.  
— С чего бы?  
— Ты не держишься за меня, а придавливаешь, из-за тебя мы потеряем равновесие и...  
— Ладно, ладно, понял.

V.  
— Это ты нож приставил к моей спине или просто...  
— Трогай. У меня дохера головорезов на хвосте, так что жми на газ.  
— Эй...  
— И заткнись.


End file.
